The Life of a Curse
by Dragonbow117
Summary: When a group of teenagers accidentally summon a presumably evil curse to kill them all in a month... What they don't expect is well. A sarcastic but friendly immortal creature that can't catch a break so to speak... It's not like Hiccup wants to be a teen horror movie killer... He was just cursed that way. Modern AU) With supernatural elements to it.
1. Prologue

**So I had some spare time last week. And instead of taking valuable time to work on my main story i decided: Why not write the beginning to another story, just to make it difficult?**

 **So yeah Plot bunny syndrome has hit me hard. Maybe I should make a one-shot series to control that... But until then, here's a random Idea I cooked up.**

 **Based on the stupid little chant myths and urban legends. Enjoy.**

 **Its humorous**

 **Not actually a horror-fic... Because it's hiccup. He's the "Bad guy" demon thing guys... Real scary...**

 **It's kind of an oddball premise... But you'll get the picture.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ever heard the myths that claim that certain chants can summon a demon like people to rise up and kill you?

Well. Famous ones include Bloody Mary or Candy-man…

Here's another one you might have heard of, Night fury

… No?

Never heard the fact that if you say Night fury five times in front of a mirror you'll be dead in one month?

Well. It's popular in a town called Berk. I think… Well. The thing is, I have to correct you on a few things before we begin… First off, Bloody Mary and Candy-man are both hoaxes. People do it all the time and they live…

Now. Berk's a superstitious bunch, The place where my urban legend began I might add. And considering not many have the guts to summon me or even talk about me I have a lot of spare time on my hands. Because only Berk knows about my existence (I think they pretend they don't believe I exist... It's complicated.) Second. I'm not a demon.

I'm a curse. Hence a chant as the summoning. Your performing genuine magic when you do that. So I don't recommend it unless you want to die. Yay me. The reason I'm a curse is because back when I was a boy… A Viking boy. Lets just say witches, sassyness and a fair dose of scepticism of magic does NOT mix

Okay, well, being a curse is not so bad… It can be broken… But every curse is different… and the witch won't talk to me (It's been a thousand years, get over it... what a cow.) so I don't know what the key is to unlocking my captivity is. Anyway… Besides that, All I have to do is kill people within a month who are in the room with a mirror and someone says night fury five times. That's right, collateral damage, if you happen to be in the same room as the person who chants this, sorry, but your on a one way ticket to the afterlife. But I know what you're thinking… Kill!? What kind of sadist am I? Hey. I've been at this job for a thousand years… Killing kind of becomes desensitised for me. Especially when about… ninety percent of the victims forgive me after a few hundred years after death anyway.

So let me guess, you're about to question about the afterlife… Who was right? What religion won the lottery? Well. To avoid controversy and an argument I'm going to say everybody… And Nobody. I mean… God... As we'll call him, Is actually a pretty chill… thing. Unless you're a real bad person you're probably not going to burn in a fiery furnace (unless you're a masochist and you want to) Whatever you want in… I'll call it purgatory… You shall basically receive. Family, friends, hobbies, self made simulated universes (those take a long time to make) whatever you want really. Well. Unless you get made into a curse. And I'm destined to kill people who chant my name one too many times. (It rarely happens, and when it does happen it's seen as a mere coincidence… That and also people forget You die within a month... not instantly)

However, a little side-effect is, I have to show up within the month to scare them... It's scary curse law. I mean bad things happen to me If I don't. And after death isn't so bad anyway… You just have to wait fifty years until all your friends join you so you can screw around for eternity (depending who the friend is… screw literally?) … What's the point in life you may ask? I don't know. I'm not God. I'm a curse. Ask him.

So here I am.

A curse who can do whatever I want until I get a little notification in my head that says. "It's time to kill 'insert name here'". And before you comment on the voices in my head. If I don't kill and scare the people that summon me well…

Well… Pain isn't something exclusively mortal.

But insanity is. As in, I have proof that I am one hundred percent sane because insanity doesn't exist when you're dead. (Imagine how Caligula's feeling right now…)

What else do I need to address... Uhh, oh yeah... No my name is not Night fury… It's Hiccup.

Well, thats what my family calls me… (I don't actually have any friends…)

Everyone else calls me 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' I don't know about the unholy part… Or the lightning really.

I mean, My father took up the role of death a few hundred years ago, The other guy wanted to retire… No he's not a skeleton, his minions… The grim reapers… Well they are skeletons.

He's actually a mountain of a man with a red bushy beard and when he's not scowling in disappointment at me he's actually quite lively (pun intended). And my mother is the sky… Well she is the sky spirit… Type thing…She's for freedom and… Travel… and that kind of stuff, I never really asked. When you see it you'll understand.

So offspring of death and the sky (lightning because it sounds cool I guess)…

But I'm still not sure about unholy… Is it because I'm a curse of a witch? Probably…

Anyhow, I think i've explained too much in a short space of time. So if you aren't mind-numbingly bored by now just keep with me. I mean. We'll get to the better part of the story in a moment.

We just have to wait till some Absent-minded idiot decides that they want to prove themselves brave enough to do the chant.

Oh... would you look at that, we've got one in Berk now...

* * *

 _4 hours before sighting..._

 _3:15 - End of school_

-0-

"So babe, you wanna party tonight?"

Said an obnoxious voice behind Astrid. She was just packing her books and laptop into her bag from her locker when Shane, more commonly known as 'Snotlout' had to show up. Okay maybe his locker is only a few away from hers… But that doesn't make his voice any less unpleasant when he opens his big mouth.

"What? Uhh, There's no party that I've heard of… Wait. No, I've got to finish this draft."

She said gesturing to her English book as she stuffed it inside her bag that was way too small for all the contents within. Snotlout took a glance at the book before continuing.

"You're such a nerd, but that's okay… I dig nerds."

He said while winking. She rolled her eyes because firstly. She's not a nerd… Not that there was anything wrong with that… But she's an overachiever, there's a difference.

"Shall I book some reservations for you and Fishlegs then. a table for two?"

She teased her friend. Despite how obnoxious he was. He was still her friend... Even though she dated him a few years ago for about two weeks. And how he thinks their destined for one another. Talk about pathetic. The amount of times she's said she wasn't interested as well. It's not something you could count with a supercomputer. Snotlout caught on to her joke and his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"What, no, I meant you... But anyway, want to come? The twins are hosting it, It starts at six."

Snotlout finished. Astrid frowned at the fact that her best friend would neglect to tell her... But she wouldn't call Snotlout a liar. She cocked her head to the side as she left the hallway with Snotlout… They got the English task today… and the draft wasn't due until next week. The teacher could wait until then. She had the whole weekend.

"Fine. I'll come. But if you try and hit on me again you'll get the exact same response as last time… A broken nose."

She said clenching her fists for emphasis. Snotlout threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay fine, I'll just wait until you come around to ask me out. It's okay, I dig girls who take charge."

He said before he jogged off towards his dads blood red mustang that he drives. She resisted the urge to face-palm, He'll never learn, but then again, she's used to it. And she has a feeling that deep down, Snotlout knows nothing's going to happen. But he's a teenager… And a jock, Could there be a worse combination? She laughed at her little joke as she approached her blue Subaru. once she opened the doors she frowned as she felt a buzzing in her pocket. She lifted out her phone to see Rue or 'Ruffnut' as the caller Id. She picked up.

"'Sup bitch, what you want?"

She instantly announced as she got into the car.

"Not much, well... Did you hear about the party we're hosting tonight?"

Came the response, completely ignoring her sophisticated greeting. Astrid put the phone on loud speaker and docked it in the dashboard charger.

"Yeah, from Snot-face. Why didn't you tell me?"

Astrid snapped, She felt a little insulted that this was the first she heard of it from her friend. She should have expected the reason however.

"Well, Eret asked in history if there were any parties this weekend, and with a promise of booze to my brother… we're having a party! I mean, mum and dad are cool with it… And it's Eret… So yeah!"

Ruffnut finished. Astrid laughed as she turned on her car. Of course Ruffnut would do anything to impress the older, rugged guy in her history class. He got held back a year because he was expelled from his last school near the end of his last year, he seems to be doing better as a person this year however.

"Well, I'll see you there then, I'll be there around five, I'll take it we bring our own alcohol."

Astrid said blatantly. Ruffnut laughed and retorted.

"First off I said it starts at six…"

She began, Astrid interjected.

"And?"

Ruffnut went silent for a second, and then continued.

"And second you don't even drink… Nerd."

Ruffnut teased, Astrid huffed and crossed her arms but couldn't help but laugh along.

"I'm an overachiever, not a nerd."

Astrid defended. But Ruffnut continued.

"Embrace the Nerdism Astrid, soon you'll be watching Star wars and reading comics."

Ruffnut jested. Astrid gasped in defensiveness.

"I personally liked Star wars… The first ones… Not the Phantom Menace or anyth- Oh god."

Astrid tried but cut herself off in realising she just gave Ruffnut more ammo.

"See, It's already too late for you… Anyway, Tuffnuts raving at me to start driving so I'm going to have to go… Nerd."

Astrid laughed while agreeing.

"Yeah I got to get going too, And tell your brother to get his license already."

She accused. Ruffnut cackled while responding.

"I tell him every five minutes, soon I'll abandon him… But yeah, by sweetie"

Ruffnut finished in mock sweetness. Astrid giggled and replied.

"Yup, sweetie, that's a thing now… So anyway, bye."

She responded. Ruffnut laughed, and then there was the dull beep of the hang up button. And Astrid finally pulled out of the parking space and made her way home.

This party… Something was different… She didn't know what… Whatever it was, it was something big. Astrid always trusted her gut.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I'm not going to go into depth about religion on this and I'm not claiming anything, it's a story... I don't want to see any debates when I mention what the afterlife is "like" Because it's purely hypothetical. Okay?**

 **And yeah, now with a firm slap of my hand I'm going to go back to the story I SHOULD be writing right about now.**


	2. The Sighting

**Look someone gave me a new review telling me to update ten minutes ago I totally wrote it and editted it all in that time-frame...**

 **No? Okay. And also I haven't updated this one for a while™ so I decided I'd give it a fair shake as I'm almost done with my main story this one will see some more updates... Sooner than the last. I know I'm slow as hell but I haven't given up XD**

 **Now, too the story**

* * *

The Sighting

* * *

Okay I'm just going to start off this chapter with a little more info… What? You don't want info just get to the story already? Bare with me guys please theres gotta be some monologuing from your favorite curse now doesn't there? Well deal with it anyway here it comes.

I don't take joy in killing people I think I mentioned that but it needs to be abundantly clear, because I'm pretty damn nonchalant about it most of the time, and with my sarcasm and my sass I think the 'enjoyment' factor can be misunderstood from time to time.

Look I don't really care anymore because I have been doing this a long time, And like I said, Most of my victims forgive me eventually because at the end of the century they reunite with everyone they care about anyway, I also explain that it is not really my fault because I _have_ to do it.

Do I explain this to my victims before I kill them? No. Why? Because it gets their hopes up that _maybe_ there is a way to stop it. There is, of course, but it will never happen. The witch won't even look at me, getting a cohesive answer to what her key is to breaking the spell is impossible, it's a secret she's guarded from me for over one thousand years.

She hasn't gotten it written down anywhere for me to steal and until I perfect the art of mindreading it's just not going to happen. Sorry. Do you think my Victims understand this though? Of course not. They hear "There is technically a way to break the spell" And my story all of a sudden is not good enough. All I hear is. "Try harder" or "Have you tried apologising?" So. Yeah.

Now I'm sure you're wondering about the fact that if I've been doing this for so long, what makes this group of teenagers so special? Well. This was a special summoning for a number of reasons. Let's start with my first impression shall we? It's not really how it usually goes that's for sure.

-0-o-0-

 _2 hours before Sighting_ …

 _5:15 - Arrival_

-0-

Okay so Astrid hadn't been there at five, it took longer than expected getting ready (She lost track of time) the traffic was bad (She lost track of time) and… Her mother was nagging her to do chores! (Her mother does not deserve this slander)

She was quick to help the twins begin getting ready however. Tuffnut was setting up the snacks and dips and such, sneaking some into his mouth before he was caught and moved to cleaning for being untrustworthy. Astrid took over. (And much more subtly snuck some food of her own).

The twins parents, all dressed up for a night out (If anyones wondering why they trust the twins home alone let alone with a houseparty, the answer is one of life's great mysteries) They greeted Astrid and soon after bid her goodbye as they left to go to a restaurant presumably.

Soon enough it was pretty much all ready and Astrid took to sitting on their couch and watching television. Ruffnut soon came to join her as Tuffnut, whom had been procrastinating now had to suffer and finish cleaning while they enjoyed the relaxation of getting everything done beforehand.

They barely even registered when six pm rolled around.

-0-o-0-

 _1 hour before sighting_ …

 _6:15 - The party_

-0-

When people started arriving Astrid forgot how loud parties were, from the relative peacefulness of the living room when Ruffnut leapt from her seat to let the first partygoers in and Tuffnut cranked the volume up on the speakers and the usual beginnings of a party began to surface. As more and more people arrived she began to do the normal thing which was socialise… Apparently. She held small talk with some people she vaguely recognised as part of her track team, people she was 'friends' with. More like forced acquaintances. If she were to count her real friends she would come down to... Less than one hand… Given she was relatively popular it was kind of... Sad really.

Well lets see there was Ruffnut and by extension Tuffnut (who was actually hilarious), and then there was Fishlegs an actual nerd. (Not her, Remember). And… Believe it or not Snotlout. They guy was irritating at the best of times but he had her back at the end of the day. You know… At the _end_ of the day… Had to sit through the afternoon of cockyness and pickup lines first.

Astrid began to gravitate towards Fishlegs and Tuffnut who were in a heated conversation about something unfathomably nerdy. (Something she could relate to - don't you _ever_ and that means _ever_ tell Ruff she admitted that). It was about a trading card game she may have dabbled in, it was certainly more interesting than whatever the track team was talking about… She kind of zoned out at 'track boys' and she couldn't deal with that today as it seriously became way too cliche. (She says internally as she leans in closer to listen in on a conversation about the most stereotypical trading card game ever).

"No I'm telling you the Yggdrasil is a decent deck to build you just need to have strategy and not play the Ratatoskr until you use a few Volva cards!" Fishlegs explained frantically, Tuffnut merely shrugged.

"I just don't see why go to all that effort when I can just build a Fire Giant deck and come in with explosions and fury." Tuffnut replied. Fishlegs sighed and tried to continue elaborating.

"No but see once you get out Nidhogg only a major God with their weapon attached can beat it, that and Jormungand. But Nidhogg's effect is what makes him special. Each turn the opponent loses one thousand five hundred favor whilst this card is on the field." Fishlegs quoted from memory.

She vaguely remembers that card, Personally she was always partial to the Valhalla Warrior deck but she never got her hands on the card game lest Ruffnut find out she was secretly the biggest geek in existence. (Why doesn't she tell her friend this? Because she's been fighting it for too long now so no point giving in now and a more than healthy dose of pride)

"Well you best hope the fire giants don't catch you before hand my friend. They will burn everything." He sneered rubbing his hands in mock malice.

Well she just wasted five minutes of her life that could have been spent talking about males she was supposed to be attracted to.

-0-o-0-

 _Umm ...Under an hour to the sighting…_

 _Sometime around 7:00 - There's alcohol involved._

-0-

Astrid drank her fair share of alcohol. That being none at all given that was what she considered fair. And it was rather interesting and amusing to watch everyone else at the party get tipsy and some already rather drunk... It wasn't that she didn't drink for moral reasons it was merely a personal health choice and she saw no point in it. Well… It interfered with her studies, and also studies indicate if one drinks alcohol before they are twenty five and fully developed it can damage brain cells but that's beside the point.

She leaned against the wall and watched over Ruffnut and her many entertaining attempts to… seduce? Eret. He seemed rather clueless actually as to why she was hanging off him like a clingy leech. But hey, he _was_ held back a year. She could never see that happening, to her at least.

By the time she had gotten some snack food and returned to her post Ruffnut was nowhere in sight… Nor was Eret… Perhaps the guy caught on? Throwing her a bone perhaps? (Pun was unintended you're all so predictable.) She merely shrugged and ate her chips and dip. There were still people arriving from other parties so she decided she'd swing into 'party mode' and have some fun but Tuffnut came out nowhere and got her attention.

"Hey Astrid, hey, Um hey I just want to know if you'd like to come into the bathroom with me and stuff, okay that sounded weird but don't worry Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs are there, wait that sounded weirder. What I'm trying to say is Snotlout's going to chant Night Fury and said he wouldn't do it unless you were there to see his Triumph. Or something." Tuffnut finished

"He's summoning Night Fury…" Astrid mused warily.

It's not that she believed such demons existed it's just… Nobody in Berk has summoned him for a few years. And the last people that did… did kind of die… But it was a tractor incident nothing to do with being ripped apart by a demon claw and tooth. But it was still a freaky coincidence… Nobody really talks about it and even teenagers and their sense of invincibility don't like to tempt the otherworldly powers if they do exist.

Berks a superstitious bunch and had she been dared to or had there been a reason for her to chant the words in front of a mirror she would have but she doesn't really think about the what ifs. Tuffnut was waiting for a reply so she merely hummed and nodded.

"Okay but if he doesn't do it he has to drive his uncles crappy beetle into school for the next three weeks. He never shuts up about the mustang." She replied and Tuffnut smirked.

"Great, let's go I want to see Snotlout freak when you actually show up." Tuffnut snickered.

-0-

If I just may interject here I know this is looking very teen horror movie and I just want to clarify that I am not a bad… thing, most of the time… Look I piss off my dad a lot… (Which would be a lot less intimidating if he wern't literally death) But I'm not you know, _that_ kind of villain. The freak who takes sadistic joy through killing his victims.

Look I'm sure even Freddie or Jason had their softer sides okay just… Oh you know what I'm trying to say…

-0-o-0-

 _Pretty much the time of the sighting…_

 _7:10 - The Sighting_

-0-

Tuffnut opened the door to the upstairs bathroom and gestured Astrid inside, It was the biggest bathroom with the biggest mirror. The downstairs bathroom could barely be considered an en suite.

"Hah I knew she wouldn't come she's playing hard to g… et." Snotlout faltered as Astrid smirked, she entered the bathroom just in time to watch Snotlout's face drop.

"Well Snotman are you going to get this over with?" Ruffnut sneered from her position, she seemed rather jaded actually.

"Just give me a minute to warm up!" Snotlout retorted visibly psyching himself up as if it were a physically taxing sport. Astrid approached Ruffnut quizzically.

"So, what happened with Eret? You two were hitting it off from where I last saw… I think." She began but Ruffnut scoffed.

"He left to go to another party, Completely ruining the point to this one. Sometimes I think my passes go right over his head, And he's good at sport, passes are a thing in sport aren't they!" She groaned.

"Hey guys can we turn off the lights and light candles?" Tuffnut proposed, a devilish grin plastered across his face.

"Uh, No way Tuffnut I'm drawing the line there." Snotlout growled. Fishlegs finally piped up from the corner.

"Uh guys, I mean being logical there's next to no chance this thing exists but on the off chance maybe it's a better idea if we…" He tried but Snotlout cut him off.

"Can it Fishface I'm doing it." Snotlout snapped. Astrid rolled her eyes as he took a few calming breaths.

"Okay… Here goes." He began, Fishlegs whimpered slightly.

"Night Fury Night Fury Night Fury Night Fury… Night Fury!" Snotlout repeated, There was a few seconds silence where… Okay as silent as it could be at a music cranked party. There were a few seconds of relative silence as they waited.

"Hah, See, I told you I had the guts guys, And nothing happe-" He was cut off as the lights flicked off. Fishlegs squeaked.

"Tuffnut I told you not to turn the lights off man!" Snotlout scolded.

"I didn't" Tuffnut stated simply from the other side of the room.

Through the dim moonlight of the window they could see a figure at the door, black smoke was billowing out of it's sides black wings unfurled and toxic green eyes opened and shone out through the darkness. Everyone's blood ran cold.

The growl it sounded was nothing short of terrifying, Astrid snapped into action. Despite the other teens too overwhelmed in fear to do anything. Astrid quickly searched the room for some kind of weapon, Snotlout's beer bottle would have to do.

She darted for it before anyone could react and charged the demon, She smashed the glass bottle over its head and followed through with a powerful kick to the stomach enough to drive her adversary into the wall. (Leonidas of Sparta would be proud, A true spartan kick that was.)

She turned on the lights and looked at the demon whom… Wasn't a demon at all but actually a boy her age? She just kicked the shit out of someone trying to take a piss didn't she. The 'demon' she just kicked didn't seem to take to kindly to being roughed up.

"Ow fuck, Holy shit that is _not_ how this is supposed to happen holy shit pain, love it… ow. The boy yowled and rubbed his head where Astrid figured he's very lucky he's not bleeding. She smashed the bottle over his head that always makes someone bleed.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She soothed guilt rushing through her in waves. Fishlegs breathed a desperate sigh of relief as the other Teens were knocked out of their stupor.

"Damn Astrid you just messed up that kid… Who was pranking us _hard_." Tuffnut exclaimed excitedly. Ruffnut soon got in on the madness.

"Yeah I do not know how he got the smoke or wing illusion but it was awesome, professional and I think we have a new prankster rival brother" Ruffnut rubbed her hands together giving the boy a once over.

"I'm just glad he isn't trying to kill us." Snotlout exhaled relieved. The boy tried to get back to his feet. He did need to correct them on most if not all things but the pain was a bit much right now. Pain… Not exclusively mortal.

"Umm guys maybe we should help him, Astrid did kind of kick him into a wall he needs to get to a hospital." Fishlegs pleaded but the boy began to recover as Astrid helped steady him.

"Don't pity me, this is fine… All.. In the job description." The boy began as his head began to recover.

"See. Professional prankster, knew the risks, did it anyway." Tuffnut affirmed but the boy shook his head.

"No, No you don't understand this is not how it goes… Uh.. I actually… I actually am the Night Fury. 'Night Fury' claimed, he was met with a few seconds silence, then an uproar of laughter. Even Astrid laughed a little bit.

"Look man, The pranks up, you did valiantly but it's also wise to know when to call it quits man." Tuffnut snickered, Fishlegs giggled a bit at this sentence and Ruffnut and Snotlout were in fits.

"You're telling me, You're trying to tell me that this lanky guy is Night Fury? Oh man" Snotlout guffawed.

"He looks like a twig, this, this is gold" Ruffnut laughed behind him. 'Night Fury' offhandedly noted that those two were the first to die and he suddenly could see where the merciless sides of his horror movie counterparts were coming from.

"This guy, Couldn't hurt a fly on his best day, let alone me!" Snotlout continued taunting.

The boy cleared his throat. He got a few three of the five people's attention. Ruffnut and Snotlout were still snickering to themselves.

"I see a demonstration is in order… Observe." The boy said before merely flicking out the light. His face suddenly morphed into that of a demon like dragon, all black and scales reflective in the moonlight. He suddenly roared ferociously, razor sharp teeth bared. The snickering stopped as soon as the roar began, and the fear resurfaced. Satisfied Night Fury flicked back on the light, where he was again just a scrawny looking seventeen year old.

"Now, Does anyone still have any lingering doubts?" He asked smugly as Astrid backed away from this no longer harmless boy but it was in fact a demon. Why did they help him again?

"Good, So I'm sure you all know the drill, Someone chanted my name five times, so everyone here now has about one month to live, No there are no renegotiations, withdrawals of your purchase refunds or compensation. Contract is binding." Night Fury explained before Fishlegs managed to speak.

"B-but it was Snotlout who summoned you… why all of us?" He stammered trembling. Snotlout gave him a death glare before Night Fury responded.

"Uh, sorry pal, you were looking into the mirror when it happened. You're on the list, everyone in this room is." Night fury finished with a nonchalant shrug as if he wasn't a demon saying he'd kill them all in a month.

"If you want us you're going to get a fight." Astrid balled her fists for emphasis, she was not one to back down from danger, this demon was no exception. He rolled his eyes.

"Really? You're going with that line? Let's see here all the horror movie tropes, we have the jock who probably dies first." He began and Snotlout paled "We have the smart kid who either dies first or last." Fishlegs snivelled. "We have the two idiots who die completely clueless" The twins side glanced each other. "And last but not least we have the fighter." He said gesturing Astrid who still stared him down.

"You think you threaten us?" Astrid said taking a step forward, she won't be belittled by a snarky demon who was so… facetious about this whole situation. They're lives were not chess pieces in some game.

"Well, You? No I don't think I threaten you in the slightest, but the others… Well. They seem pretty threatened… But seriously there's no point retaliating because if you're too much trouble i'll do the classic horror movie idea of waiting until you eventually fall asleep and kill you silently and anticlimactically." He droned sarcastically. Astrid fumed.

"You are insufferable" She snarled realising she's arguing with a sociopath.

"You sound like my dad now look, I did my first scare thing my quotas all done so I'm going to hit the road and uh… Well. I'll see you all soon. I apologise for everything that happens from here on out." He finished disappearing in a swirl of black smoke. Only Astrid didn't retreat back into a stunned fearful state, she turned to the group.

"So what now?" she asked.

Relative silence returned to the room, they're lives had all just been given a literal deadline.

* * *

 **Yes I invented a generic card game idea just so I could throw in Norse Mythology references so sue me.**

 **Look you don't understand I really fucking like Norse Mythology.**


	3. Obligatory Backstory

**So I'm really enjoying writing this so far so why not give it another update, Why not?**

 **Not much to say but enjoy the chapter!**

 **Commence -**

* * *

Obligatory Backstory

* * *

"So son, How was your day? Get any targets?" Stoick tried when Hiccup walked through the door. (They had their house redone in the afterlife, because it was a frankly awesome house. Of course they updated with the times but the Nordic influence was still there!)

"Yes actually." Hiccup replied curtly, though if he was planning on being curt, a no would have ended the conversation quicker. Don't get him wrong, Hiccup loves his father, It's just when it comes to his 'job' as his dad puts it (what part of "cursed for eternity" doesn't he understand?) They don't really see eye to eye.

"That's great son, now, please tell me you're actually going to try this time?" His father put it. If Hiccup was a curse and thus desensitised to death, His father, literally being death, was definitely nonchalant about the whole 'life' thing. In fact Stoicks viewpoint is that if you get a job, no matter how 'bad' it might be, give it you're all and find the enjoyment in it. So in essence Stoick takes joy in keeping the population down… In the least sadistic way possible.

From Stoicks viewpoint he's merely a ferryman, taking people to the afterlife. He takes life so others can have a go. If nobody died, where would the world be? An odd but undeniably optimistic view on being death.

Hiccup however didn't get thrust into his 'job' by his personality. (Thats how they choose what you do if you're asking) He was cursed, so he skips the hiring phase and gets right down to it. His father, disappointed that he was solely responsible for the fall of their tribe and most of Viking culture... (... More on that later.) Tries to see the good in Hiccups situation and as he puts it Hiccup should be "Enthusiastic" about still getting to interact with the human world or that his job is "One of a kind" so he should see the good in it.

Hiccup doesn't share his optimism. He is cursed. It sucks. He kills people (And thus he has to interact with his dads minions when working.) If he doesn't kill his targets his mind gets taken over and he becomes a raging monster until he does kill them. He finds it hard to be enthusiastic about that.

"Oh I did try dad. Only to get my ass handed too me!" Hiccup replied finally after his internal musings. He was not about to go into detail about how one of them beat the shit out of him. His dad seemed to pick up on it though.

"Maybe you should do self defence? Like I suggested multiple times, If you're in this job you might as well give it your all. Being able to actually fight would make you more intimidating, it would increase your performance… Help your entrance. It would really make for a good-" Stoick didn't finish his tangent.

"Dad we've been over this like a hundred times, your argument is getting redundant. I'm not a killer, thus I'm not very good at killing, and I'm not going to learn how to be something I'm not. End of story." He answered firmly. The conversation dropped into a lull as Stoick returned to reading the 'Ghostly Times'. Hiccup drummed his fingers on the table for a few moments before he thought of something to dig them out of this silent rut.

"So… Where's mom?" He asked slowly.

"Travelling." Stoick supplied simply. Hiccup sighed because wow _that_ was a fucking surprise. Sky spirits. Always travelling. He sighed again and slowly retreated to his room to occupy himself a little before he was forced to go on the job again.

-0-

I'm sure the question has come up by now: "When are we getting the backstory with the witch, how did you become a dreaded curse and what was that about the fall of Viking Culture oh handsome and fearsome one?" I'm sure it was in that exact wording too. I could answer that question right now! Am I going too?

Yes…

You're in luck because I'm bored okay, usually that was the part for a deadpan 'No' but like I said, you're in luck.

It was over one thousand years ago… Wait… Was it? It could've been. Shit... Let me start over.

It was roughly one thousand years ago that I, a young Viking boy, heir to the tribe and growing up in a time of economic decline for my people. My father sent me, a thus far rather uninspiring heir to go consult a hermit and known witch to see if they had any solutions.

I was a skeptical lad. Not one to believe in magic and thus went with a kind of dubious attitude. I was also a very sarcastic asshole. And well… Well you'll find out.

-0-

Hiccup climbed the long winding road towards the witch's hut. He could not believe he was being sent to do this. It was another ill thought out test his father tried to put him through to see if he could be "Viking" enough to be chieftan.

It was more likely going to be a failure in some way and he'd suffer humiliation for weeks maybe even months. Don't know how he would be a failure and humiliated being that he is alone almost half a day's walk from his home but life would find a way trust that much.

Also quick shout out to his dad for his help in setting this whole thing up but please note that he can fail pretty well on his own terms thanks. Help was not needed! He hiked the last part of his journey, to a clifftop overlooking his home village. Pretty good view, just… Not worth the climb.

He stumbled towards the very creepy looking hut that people rarely visited, ever. Probably because the whole 'magic' thing is a hoax to keep people away. His home was full of superstitious idiots. Not him of course, what is the worst she'd do, chant creepy words at him?

The world was full of material things, of rock and dirt and steel and air. magic seemed like it just wouldn't fit into this equation. Maybe the Gods had some or whatever but not in Midgard, humans simply didn't possess it.

These thoughts in mind he swung open the door casually and looked on unimpressed by all the 'magical' items that lay before him, okay, they weren't _all_ magical. In the main room he entered into there were domestic items such as plates and bowls and all that, but there were also contraptions with string webbing to create some kind of tiny circle net… that was framed… (He later would know it was called a dreamcatcher)

There were also what appeared to be alchemy equipment, all the weird ingredients from plants and animals on the wall with vials and cauldrons located in the corner, oh and bookcases everywhere, some without books in them but instead random objects... Some had relics, others scrolls and totems, none which he deemed important, like, what was this one, some kind of pyramid thing with an eye on it? All part of the hoax he assumes.

He wandered around the creepy room until he came to the cauldron, which had something in it, some purple looking substance. The logical part of him reasoned it was some kind of brew (He's great at this. Really). However the idiot part of him (the _more_ of an idiot part he means) decided it wanted to try it.

He dipped his finger in and picked up the thick liquid, he smelt it, it was herbal… Probably a medicine. He thought twice about trying it and shook it off and instead approached an ornate looking chest behind the nearest bookcase. He intended to peek inside it but before he had the chance a voice came from behind him in the dark, startling him immensely.

"You open that box it will be the last thing you ever do before a furious wraith rips you in two." it warned. He turned around with a start.

"My gods you scared me, wear a bell or something." He snarked, oh crap that wasn't the best start. This wasn't some oaf he could insult to no end and they still wouldn't catch on he was insulting them. This old woman had to be somewhat more intelligent.

"Perhaps you should instead, so you aren't tempted to snoop." She retorted, okay he deserved that. He tamed his tongue and replied more politely this time.

"Sorry, now uh, I've been sent here by my father, the Chief to address the whole 'nobody's coming to trade with us anymore' problem. Like, consult the Gods or something." Hiccup gestured to the roof by the end of his sentence. As if the Gods were in the rafters, if she were really magical, she'd have like, floating candles or the night sky inside the house or something.

"I see, trying times so you, the heir I presume, are sent to consult me, A witch, to see if I have a solution. Well… I may, but at a price." She said rubbing her old wrinkly hands together. Glint in her eye, his eyes however narrowed.

"Hold on hold on you're going to have to give me some kind of evidence that you can do something at all before we start discussing prices. I wasn't born yesterday, and with what I can see here, I'm unimpressed." He stated. She just expects golden longships and money bags off the cuff without any evidence? Foolish. However it seems his comment on her interior decorating wasn't taken too well either.

"Not very trusting in the arcane arts are we?" She snapped curtly.

"Well of course I am! when the invaders came from the south who was there to help us? Good ol' magic, trustworthy fellow he is. No it was not the strength of the vikings, not our superior tactics, 'twas magic, because magic is not known to conveniently disappear when it's needed or anything." He bit back sarcastically. So much for a tamed tongue, but he lost friends in that battle, granted he hid inside the whole time but not everyone was lucky enough to get inside, and here she has the audacity to imply he is a fool for his doubt.

"Well, maybe you need to be introduced." She said darkly as she scampered off to behind a bookcase.

"Oh typical, cryptic much?" Hiccup called out after her. Though if she did suddenly perform magic or whatever then she is pretty much instantly accountable for every bad thing that happened in his village that could have been averted if magic was used. Right?

He sauntered over to the other side of the room and she came back around about a minute later with a glass case of something and showed it to him. Yeah it was an empty glass case.

"Wow… Impressive, glass does exist, quite the miracle." He deadpanned before she hissed back.

"Just watch"

At that moment the box burst into light. In the centre of the box there was a small ball of fire. Hiccup stared. He was silent for a little before his mind started working against him.

"No… That, this is a trick, some kind of trick of the light." He said grabbing the box. Intending to see where she snuck in some kind of sulphur or something. She tried to pull the box back.

"Don't touch it, it's delicate." She snarled.

"Just show me how you kindled it" Hiccup replied as he tried to yank the box from her grasp.

He failed, and she tried to do the same thing to him, she also failed. They fought over it, they were evenly matched, frail old women, frail weak heir. It was a battle to behold. Two pathetic looking beings squabbling over a glorified candle.

Eventually, Hiccup managed to get the upper hand and with one final heave he flung it from her grasp… And backed into a bookcase, knocking it over… Shattering the glass case he was holding. Like he said, he can make a failure of himself pretty well, no help needed.

He didn't have time to mentally jump off a cliff at his dumbassery because the show wasn't over yet. He watched with a pained expression as the bookcase fell into another bookcase, breaking everything that was on that shelf as well, which then fell domino style into yet another bookcase, again shattering its contents.

And yet, yet even if one may have thought this was bad it gets worse. As at the end of this lovely performance of; 'Hiccup ruins everything again'. The final bookcase not only shattered the alchemy lab and destroyed the cauldron, but fell right on top of the ornate chest, crushing it completely.

There was a few seconds silence as Hiccup contemplated the many painful ways he was about to die, but even now. The shockwaves of his mistake we're not done yet. As from the crushed remains of the chest, there was a fizzling sound.

Hiccup moved forward slowly to investigate but that fizzle soon turned into a roar. And from the chests rubble a giant ghostly figure erupted and charged for the roof. Make that two, wait three. Okay there were a crap ton of spirits crashing through the roof of this old ladies hut. (Another thing that's broken, mind that.)

So not only was he proved embarrassingly wrong, not only did he wreck pretty much everything in this witch's house, but there was also an army of ghosts pouring into the world from his own doing. Go figure. Hiccup had really outdone himself this time. He let what could only be guessed was like the hundredth ghost charging through the roof when the rubble... Portal thing finally wavered and stopped shooting out phantoms.

Without turning back to the witch he walked towards the front door instead, opening it slowly. Watching to see where they were headed. He had a pretty good idea though. As he opened the door the sight was horrific but not unexpected as he saw a small army of invincible and evil spirits descending upon his village. The witch had walked up behind him, silent.

And so the witch and Hiccup stood on the clifftop and watched on helpless and rather calmly (especially for the situation) as the angry spirits ravaged the countryside below, burning houses and crops and forcing his tribe to flee to the ocean before his very eyes. There was a moment of silence before he heard something that changed his fate entirely.

"You're getting cursed for eternity." The witch said simply.

"You know what yeah fair enough." Said Hiccup as his last words, still watching his village burn as he died by the witches hand.

-0-

Yeah, I was a little shit back then. Okay not much has changed, but you can see that a thousand years is a little long to hold a grudge, right?

So yeah, I messed up big time. To say my father was disappointed was beyond a laughable understatement. But even he forgave me eventually. My mother just kind of shrugged it off as 'something anyone could of done' To which both my father and I laughed incredulously at.

Because not everyone can mess up that badly. I was a special brand of fuck up, he was class A, type 1, tier X whatever you want to categorise it as. I was the cream of the crop when it came to messing up those crops. You want something clumsily destroyed? Hiccup's your man. You want a situation made painfully awkward and no fun for anyone? You call me. You chant 'Night Fury five times in a mirror?' You're going to die.

Speaking of which, Should probably get back to the story aye. I have to check on my victims not don't I?

-0-

"Hiccup!" Boomed a voice from downstairs. His father no doubt.

"Yeah yeah I'm almost ready!" Hiccup yelled back putting on some clothes. (He's merely human in the light, and he is not going naked.) He threw on a clean shirt and bolted downstairs before his father broke his door down and dragged him out himself.

"I'm here dad chill, I'm leaving for work, so I'm going, relax" He called to his dad as he made his way to the door, his dad was not only uptight about his 'job', but he also likes to lock up the house when he leaves, and Hiccup has made him late as it is. (Yes, Stoick is aware that literally nobody steals as one can materialise whatever they want after death but who is anyone to argue with _death_ )

He got out of the house just in time before his dad had a mental breakdown, seconds to spare it seems as his father's face was going redder every moment he delayed. After he avoided that dilemma he materialised down into the physical world. Another day on the job, yay. (He liked the long distances between jobs though, he didn't have to do this all that often and that was a blessing, every decade or two generally.) Nobody would be suspicious of a seventeen year old something literally appearing in a poof of smoke in an alleyway would they?

Well, nobody saw it so who even cares.

He walked out of the back street and headed straight towards his first target. He would today make an appearance and clear some things up with the 'fighter' whose name is Astrid. (Astrid Hofferson, born February fifth, 1999, seventeen. He knows a lot of things about his victims when they well... become his victims.)

Interesting fact, Hiccup doesn't do his job in the orthodox sense, what his father assumes is him hiding in dark corners and being all demon like (despite being a _curse_ not a _demon_ ) and essentially turning his victims into raving lunatics before he kills them, he instead shows up and merely talks to them. Squares up the fact that he has to kill them and then makes their death as comfortable as he can.

He's like... Service with a smile… Wait that sounds sadistic. Death with Dandelions?... He talks to them often to soften the blow essentially. But first off, he doesn't want to get his ass handed to him as he tries to kill them because, well, not fun. So if he can get the most hardcore of the group to not shoot him on sight, then he has an easier job of killing them all. Again in the most non-sadistic and humane way possible. It's really hard being a curse with empathy alright.

He homes in on his target… Ahh, she's at home... Saturday, right. Well let's pretend this is not the first time he's ever been in a girls room and go talk to her shall he? He walked through the front door. (No like literally through it, it was closed, he can become physical or not at will by the way) and ascended the stairs to her room.

He sighed to himself as he got to her door.

This is going to be painful for him wasn't it. He entered to see his target doing pushups.

Yep. Probably.

* * *

 **Yep. Probably.**

 **Well now you know how Hiccup became what he is.**

 **He kind of opened a pandora's box type thing. Well done Hiccup, true genius. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it, I need sleep.**

 **Cya**


	4. Not Probably, Definitely

**So turns out actually planning stories ahead of writing them is boring and time consuming. Hence the delay. But there's an update here never-the-less so, Have fun with this because I'm off to finish my damn planning and all that.**

 **Also I never thought people would like this really weird premise, So thanks I guess :).**

* * *

Not probably, Definitely

* * *

 _This was going to be painful for him wasn't it?_ I remember musing the moment before.

"Yep probably" was the conclusion I came to? what kind of idiot was I? _Definitely_ was the more accurate analysis. But in that moment I was semi-hopeful that this would go smoothly, That i'd not mess it up for once and actually have a clean and easy job.

Observe with me as my hopes are crushed and possibly my bones too.

-0-

He couldn't back out now, He'd entered through her door (Again, literally). Their eyes had now locked, There was no backing out, it was do or die. He'd entered the boss chamber and the gate had metaphorically (The term is 'figuratively' actually) shut behind him.

She stopped mid push up and then with a gasp sprang to her feet, There was fear in her eyes. ' _Good'_ He thought ' _This will be easier than I thought, better fearful than blind rage, soothing is easier than fighting.'_ He thought as she jumped back to her bedside table, knocking into it and fumbling for the draw. If Hiccup could have known how _wrong_ he was in that moment he would have choked from laughing. Because the thing about Astrid is, when she gets scared.

 _She doesn't_.

She opened the draw and in one swift motion pulled out a knife. Okay... So... Maybe warning them he'd be back wasn't his smartest move. He was on the defensive in an instant.

"Woah! woah hey now let's be rational Astrid I'm not going to kill you, Okay I mean I am but not like, now or anything oh god I'm making it worse just" He tried to appease her as she advanced on him, completely intending to stab him.

"Just please put that knife down for a second and we can talk it ou-" He didn't finish as she just straight up slashed at him. Now it's not like he was scared of dying, no, but here's the thing. He's been stabbed before, and take his word for it. Not pleasant when you can feel it and you don't go unconscious or die from it. It just… Sticks there, pain, for the last time, not exclusively mortal.

But in this specific case he was lucky enough to dissipate before she could get the knife in. She cut into nothing but a cloud of smoke, coughing she quickly waved it away to notice he was gone. She turned to see if he would appear behind her or something and to her prediction he appeared standing atop her bed.

"... You going to just take another stab? Or can we talk?" His voice was reeled in from before but he was still eyeing the knife cautiously. She twirled the knife in her hands and still said nothing but gestured for him to speak.

"Okay, so, not to ruin your grandstanding and epic hold out against the big evil curse thing you've got going here, but this is a whole lot more complicated than just you." He began to explain and gestured wildly.

"Now I didn't ask you to summon me. You did that of your own accord, or at least, somebody's. Regardless, you summoned me, you literally asked for this and I, through my will or not, have to carry it through, and emphasis on the _have to_ part." He elucidated rather bluntly, Astrid finally stopped twirling the knife and looked at him pointedly.

"Have to huh? Well it seemed like you were enjoying it last night." She snapped back sharply.

"Yeah sure I enjoy being kicked into walls and smashed over the head with glass bottles, I just lap that shit up" Hiccup drawled flatly.

"Not that you idiot, after, you're dangling this over our heads and boasting about how easy it would be to kill us etcetera." She retorted gripping her knife enough to make him flinch.

"Boasting? I don't boast it is literally a fact." He replied, she glared at him and he sighed.

"Look it's not like it is fair but it still makes it fact. I'm a teleporting, invincible being that doesn't sleep versing a couple of teenagers with a weapon or two. Did I mention i can turn into a dragon at will in the dark?" He clarified to her. Unexpectedly however, she stopped staring at him and after a moments silence burst out laughing... She just... Broke down into laughter after he finished his sentence.

He just made her go insane didn't he?

"Oh my god, I must be going insane!" She laughed incredulously.

Well fuck, maybe perfecting the art of mind reading won't be too hard after all.

"I've gone barking mad, twenty hours ago I didn't even think you existed. Let alone could teleport, _Let alone_ turn into a dragon, Tell me I'm insane and this isn't all real." She cried, Hiccup scratched the back of his neck as the shock was clearly wearing off now and the weight of the situation was dawning on her.

He did give her credit where it was due however. She digested it better than most. Yes, the girl currently freaking the hell out in the middle of her room deciding whether to stab him, wail in despair or just fucking punch something was handling it _better_ than most. Well it's not everyday one finds out their entire world has just been flipped out of proportion and everything they ever thought was true a lie. (Probably not every week either.) She opted for a combination of option one and three, and punched him as he was just about to try and calm her down.

It was in the face. It was also pretty damn hard. The kick that followed wasn't pleasant either. She was clearly going for the _blind rage_ thing he had encountered before. So he disappeared on the spot because two hits was enough to have him reeling in pain he wasn't going to lie there for twenty minutes to be her personal punching bag. He returned a moment later on the other side of the room. And she was holding back tears, of fury or sadness he couldn't tell.

"Look, I get it." He began and the look she gave him was enough to massacre an entire schoolyard if looks were permitted to kill. He continued despite every instinct in his body urging him not to, but something within him did not want her to be upset anymore.

"Seriously, I do get it! You like your life, your friends and family… The people you care about. Not even that just, you don't want to die. And this whole 'magic' and 'curse' stuff is terrifying and horrible. Then here comes your soon to be murderer acting as if it's his casual part time job right?" He soothed. The last thing he was going to tell her is that it was exactly like that for him, after so long on the job it was hard not to be nonchalant about the whole 'death' thing. (Especially when they come after him twelve minutes later damn pissed that he killed them and stuff like that).

For some reason, his little spiel worked, at least a bit. She did seem to be calming down and that stupid part of him that was for some reason ignoring his mind was stupidly and unreasonably happy. Silence took hold and he stood there awkwardly looking around her room. It was homey, and nice. She meanwhile restrained her emotions and controlled her breathing once again, she sat down on the side of her bed.

"Why do you have to kill people?" She finally asked. It took him by surprise because that was generally one of the last questions he gets from his victims.

"Oh, uh, I'm a curse." He answered automatically, at her blank stare he realised he should elaborate.

"When I was alive I was killed by a magic curse, One that is now called Night Fury. It's a ritual curse, hence the need for chanting. It was generally used back in the day for sacrifice. I have no control over said curse so I either have to kill my victims before a month is up or the magic takes over." He tapered off.

"Magic… Takes over?" She asked.

"I lose my mind and become a rampaging killer until everyone that chanted my name is dead." Hiccup stated tactlessly. Astrid paled slightly.

"I uh, take it there's no way to undo the curse or something?" She continued putting the knife down on her bedside table. Now, this here would have, in a perfect world, been the part where he said 'yes there is actually it's the power of friendship tada we're all saved!' (It's probably not the power of friendship, then again that's pretty unattainable for him so who knows?)

"Not that I know of..." He replied, which wasn't strictly a lie, he didn't _know_ the key to undoing the curse… He did know there was one though.

"Wow… This… This is so fucked up!" She breathed out in disbelief.

"Magic? Demons? There are no words to describe how messed up this is." She laughed, stupefied. Hiccup could see where she was coming from but had to correct her on one niggling little tidbit of information.

"Uhh, I'm not a demon…" He interjected.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"I'm a curse, not a demon there's a difference…" He reiterated a bit timidly, probably not the best time for this.

"Is there any relevant difference that I'm going to care about?" She asked deadpan, he shrugged.

"It's just, I'm more a true neutral type as opposed to like, chaotic evil." He clarified, her brows furrowed as she turned to look at him more clearly.

"Okay, so how do you know about table top games that were invented in the eighties and moreover how did you know I would get that?" She asked, the Dungeons and Dragons reference not going over her head.

"Oh I know lots of things." Hiccup replied cryptically. Truth be told he actually only knows what he cared to research (nerd things evidently) and he just wanted to sound impressive. Whether it worked or not was unknown.

"Uhuh, what's the square root of four hundred and sixty three?" She questioned with a hint of a grin surfacing on her face.

"Twenty two point seven three." He shot back much more appreciative of the smile that was blossoming on her face again for a completely unreasonable… reason.

"Really?" She asked glancing over to her phone with an urge to test that number.

"Fucked if I know" He replied with a laugh, (Mission 'impress her' status; failure) she replied in kind atmosphere changing drastically. The moment didn't last however as she must have realised the guy she was joking around with was going to kill her sooner or later. The smile faded from her face and he was sad to see it go.

"So… Back to our… Situation… Uh… Why are you here?" She questioned. He knew why but his brain needed a few seconds to catch up.

"Uhh.. Why I'm- Oh yeah, Uhh it was mostly to sort out details like, when would be the best time for you, within a month of course, and uhh, how exactly you want to go. Painlessly is generally the deal here it's just some prefer one method to another and that kind of thing." He answered. She sighed and blew air so her bangs flickered a bit.

"Very business like approach I see. Then again with what you're doing it's probably best to be cold about it." She responded.

"Well there aren't any rules about how I do it so I think the whole making it painless and giving you time to choose when is pretty generous. Not to mention everyone I, uhh, kill comes and gives me a piece of their mind pretty much as soon as they're dead." He shrugged back. She leaned back in an almost contemplative stance before she nodded.

"So why do you have to do this again? Like, why did you get cursed?" She asked

"Hahaha long story" He brushed off awkwardly, she narrowed her eyes but didn't push any further. There was a tense silence that filled the room.

"Let's uh, get these details sorted out shall we?" He voiced if only to end the silence.

The rest of the afternoon went rather swimmingly with choices and plans being made. Astrid was far quieter the rest of the day, clearly musing about the information she'd been given. By the time a decision had been made she had wasted her saturday. He assured her it will be unlikely to happen for that period of time again.

After all, it's not like she had many saturdays left.

Tomorrow and over the next week he would deal with the other teenagers. But had spent far too much time with Astrid already. (More than he usually did with his other victims that is).

But he was done for today and so he trudged on home exhausted, thoughts swirling about a blonde haired girl and a smile that was hard to forget.

* * *

 **Apologies if this one seemed less funny I just had to like, get information out there as well. Also people have human emotions and don't take to the whole "you're going to die in a month" Thing to well.**

 **But there were some laughs and some fluffy shit going on to so you'll just have to be satisfied with that. If not? Uh... Sorry?**

 **Till next time.**

 **Cya**


End file.
